Numa Numa
by Celestial Ice
Summary: Draco looses it.


**Disclaimer**: You're an idiot if you think I own the song or Harry Potter. Honestly…

**Author's Notes**: I don't know why I'm writing this. I just thought it would be something he'd hate, and people are usually funny when they get angry. Sorry if the lyrics are spelt wrong – it's not like I know Romanian!

* * *

_Mi-a-hii, Mi-a-huu, Mi-a-haa, Mi-a-ha-ha…_

The song had started at Hogwarts as an innocent joke. Some muggle-born had charmed some schoolbooks to play it every time they were opened. Many points were taken before the teachers realised it wasn't their students' fault. After some time they found the real culprit, and he was given so much punishment he flunked several important assignments, earning himself even more detentions with Filch.

_Mi-a-hii, Mi-a-huu, Mi-a-haa, Mi-a-ha-ha…_

But the damage was already done. The song became popular nearly overnight, and somehow no one got tired of it. Everyone was humming in class, out of class, at breakfast, lunch and dinner – everywhere. And when one person started singing it under their breath, someone else heard and joined in. And in went on until the whole hallway would burst into song and dance.

_Mi-a-hii, Mi-a-huu, Mi-a-haa, Mi-a-ha-ha…_

Draco found himself to be the only person who disliked it. After listening to it almost non-stop for the past week, he decided he _hated_ it. He couldn't concentrate in class, he couldn't concentrate after class, he couldn't even eat his damn food without that infernal song beating itself against his ears.

_Mi-a-hii, Mi-a-huu, Mi-a-haa, Mi-a-ha-ha…_

"Could you stop playing that Blaise?" Draco said through gritted teeth, his knuckles white as he slowly tightened his grip on his bedsheets. It was past ten, and Draco was trying to get to sleep, but that song was still on.

"Why? It hasn't even reached the chorus yet?" Blaise said distractedly, not really listening.

_Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook, she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera…_

"Yes it has, forty-seven times," Draco spat, glaring at the simple little empty potion bottle from where the song came from.

_Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso, tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek…_

"Oh right, sorry then," Blaise said, turning a page in his book.

"So can you turn it off?" Draco asked venomously, his eye beginning to twitch.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Blaise said, waving his hand in the general vicinity of the bottle. The song died down.

"Thank you," Draco muttered scathingly and tried to go to sleep again.

* * *

The next morning something was strange. Draco couldn't quite put his finger on it. But it wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite in fact. He felt much better than he had in weeks, while everyone else looked somewhat wearied and gloomy. Draco realised down at breakfast no one was playing nor singing the song.

He breathed a sigh of relief, but said nothing. They might have forgotten it, and he wasn't going to be the one to remind them.

The Slytherin was enjoying breakfast for the first time when he heard something playing very softly. Someone had just walked in playing the song.

_Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay…_

The next few seconds Draco watched in horror as his housemates looked up, their glum faces lighting up with smiles and twinkling eyes. Someone else charmed an object and the song became louder. Others began waving their wands at the cups and bowls. Draco looked down to find his plate was singing to him.

_Numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay…_

The Great Hall erupted into song. Everyone jumped out of his or her seat, grabbed someone and began dancing around singing at the top of their voice. The beat pumped continuously. Draco's eye twitch started up again.

_Kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay…_

It was drilling itself into his head relentlessly. It was just so…_happy_! He couldn't stand it. The music, the singing, the dancing, the laughing, the _smiling_! He was losing it. He didn't know what to do.

Draco finally screamed and ran out of the hall, the song following him throughout the castle. He couldn't escape it.

_Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay,_

_Numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay,_

_Kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay…_

He would _never_ escape it.


End file.
